Uzumaki Jinsen!!
by Syous
Summary: Sub-stories revolving around the Konoha sensei
1. Uzumaki Jinsen!

Disclaimer: All copyrights of Naruto and company belong to Kishimoto Masashi.  
  
  
  
"AHH!!" Iruka's shriek ran through the immense establishments of Konoha - a more or less daily routine for the villagers.  
  
"Just what on EARTH do you think you're doing, Naruto!?"  
  
"Eh? Showing off my art, of course!" The young blonde moved a few steps back to take a look at his masterpiece, brow furrowed in a somewhat intense concentration. He cocked his head to one side and scrutinized the object of Iruka's exasperation.  
  
He grinned. "Perfect! Don't you think it's great? I'll not only become the greatest Hokage, but the best-est artist in the whole world!" And much to Iruka's already complete dismay, the boy slapped more paint onto the huge manifestation of what everyone else calls the battle arena. The blatant strokes of yellow and orange and blue stripped well against the tan planes of the ground. Naruto had inscribed his entire name onto the floors of the stadium.  
  
A half given-up, half complacent look crept onto the chuunin's usually frustrated expression. He massaged the bridge of his nose with a thumb and forefinger, trying to get whatever minute comfort he could to distract him from the weariness slowly overwhelming him, at the same time hoping that the rubbing would keep him sane.  
  
He sighed. "Naaaaa-ruto, when are you gonna learn?"  
  
"Learn what? To be great? But I already am!" The boy retorted proudly. He continued to judge the colourful calligraphy by stretching out his arm and measuring the ground with his thumb against the paintbrush, oblivious to the man's growing annoyance.  
  
Not being able to withstand any further, Iruka gave a cry that suspiciously sounded like a loud whimper, and heaved Naruto off his feet, and onto his right shoulder.  
  
"You ought to be locked up and chained. Imp!" The threat was hurled and ignored, and hung forgotten in the air, as the self-acclaimed Hokage wrestled his teacher with all his might. A few confused punches hit the teacher square on the face and chest, and Naruto even managed to thrust a foot into the back of Iruka's neck. This continued for a while, but to no avail, as the man was more than determined to get Naruto some punishment he deserved. And nothing was as sweet as teaching this boy a lesson he would never forget.  
  
"You better clean up that mess you made at the arena. I'm going to get you some thinner and rake, and I want to see the place clean from paint and freshly smoothened before tonight, or you won't get home!" With that spat out, Iruka stopped, and dropped the troublemaker onto the floor. They had reached the shed just behind the arena that kept all the equipment they needed.  
  
The teacher continued to select the necessary items. He spotted one, and bent with a sigh to grasp the bottle of thinner. Just before he could straighten himself, Iruka noticed from between his legs a strangely quiet Naruto sitting at the exact spot where he was being dropped like a hot coal earlier. The boy wore a forlorn grimace across his usual broad grin. He was hugging both knees to his chest and drawing spirals on the floor with his finger. For some reason, he looked so vulnerable that it twitched a pang in Iruka's heart.  
  
"It's better that way, I'd rather not go home."  
  
This simple, softly uttered riposte drew a gentle smile on the teacher's face as he finally levelled himself, and with the bottle in hand, he walked towards the curled-up boy. Upon reaching him, Iruka squatted facing Naruto, using his free hand to ruffle the blonde locks.  
  
"Naruto," He began softly, "Tell you what. Promise me you'll never do this again, and I'll help you clean up. And if we make it on time, I'll get the both of us some ramen. How's that?"  
  
The mention of his favourite food had almost immediate effects on the boy. He sprang up from his foetal position, knuckles and knees knocking into Iruka's chin, sending the poor teacher tumbling backwards. "Ow!"  
  
"Really, Iruka-sensei?"  
  
The man groaned as he nursed his sore chin, but he had to smile when he saw his student beaming again. "Yes, Naruto. You can have all the gyoza you want too."  
  
  
  
Some time later, the two were seen scrubbing away at the battlegrounds.  
  
- To be continued - 


	2. Hatake Sharingen!

Disclaimer: All copyrights of Naruto and company belong to Kishimoto Masashi.  
  
  
  
Kakashi surveyed the village horizons with his single, slack eye from the roof of his home. Hayate was feeding his silly crows again. It was this time of the day twenty four seven that the Konoha was so strident with the cackle and caws of the ravens.  
  
In the same, nonchalant tone, he remarked, "Hm. Stupid birds."  
  
He was seated casually in between the broken tiles of his roof, feeling lazily comfortable on a breezy morning. The jounin closed his revealed eye and decided to get drunk on the sweet wind that was flushing his cheeks to a healthy glow. Cupping his jaw on his right palm, he rested that elbow onto the tiles, the rest of his lanky body stretched out in an idle, cat- like way behind.  
  
One might think he was the sloppiest jounin sensei in Konoha.  
  
The man noticed something from his perch high up on the rooftop, and he smirked coolly. He shifted to rest his weight on his side to face his observation, and counted under his breath.  
  
"Three, two, one."  
  
"AHH! Just what on EARTH do you think you're doing, Naruto!?"  
  
And almost as punctual as the screeches of the crows, Iruka's wail rang through the village twenty four seven. Kakashi grinned through his masked face, his one eye in a happy curve.  
  
"What a peaceful day."  
  
The jounin slid his left hand into his back pouch, rummaging a little before he pulled out his favourite orange paperback novel. With his right hand still supporting his head, he flicked the cover open with a bend of his left thumb, and started to read.  
  
Nothing was as relaxing as a tranquil spring day with Ichya Ichya Paradise to keep you company.  
  
Just as he was about to flip to the next page, the skies start to darken. Lightning cracked through the dark clouds in zigzag motions, tearing the heavens to shreds. It started to rain. Kakashi kept his book back in place, and stood up with an indifferent grunt.  
  
"Oh dear." His casual tone showed no bother about the sudden spring shower, instead, it hinted that he quite welcomed the sprinkling. Easily leaping off his roof, the once anbu assassin descended soundlessly onto the wet ground, and turned to his home for shelter.  
  
Iruka shuddered as he heard the thunder. He hated wet springs. And on top of that, they could not finish the cleanup. Dropping the scrubber, he motioned to the other.  
  
"Naruto! It's gonna rain! Hurry into the shelter!" Picking up the buckets and cleaner rags, the teacher made for the nearest cover.  
  
The boy did not budge. He continued to scour at the pale yellow markings he was so proud of earlier on.  
  
"Naruto? What are you doing? You're going to get a fever!"  
  
Naruto swiped the droplets away from his eyes and forehead with the back of his right hand, his fuzzy blonde hair now wet and limp, all plastered over his face. Pulling his head protector slightly downwards to shield his eyes from the rain, he grinned confidently, not at all disturbed by the developing downpour. The boy turned to face his sheltered teacher, beaming like the sun.  
  
"I'm fine Iruka-sensei! It's just a silly little rain! What can it do to stop me?"  
  
"Argh! Idiot! You'll get a cold! Get in here!" Both their voices were slightly slurred by the noisy patter of raindrops, but Iruka's shout echoed through the arena, his increasing impatience and worry amplifying his usually mellow voice.  
  
"Don't worry about me! I'm almost done, and then we can have ramen together, as you promised!" Naruto continued to work on the markings, which were slowly fading away. His hands were grazed and slightly stinging, but he continued to rub the paint with a thinner-soaked cloth, ignoring the ache in his back, and the slight taut of his calves from bending too long. Rolling up his sleeves, he grinned triumphantly as he squinted at his work once more.  
  
"Leave this to me!"  
  
"IDIOT!" Iruka rushed out towards his student, and was welcomed by a gust of needle-like raindrops against his skin. In his frantic dash to grab Naruto and pull him into the shelter, he slipped on a rag he discarded earlier, and fell, face down, onto the slimy floor, and skidded a little to the side, inflicting a muffled whimper from the now soggy teacher.  
  
A familiar chuckle was heard, its owner's shadow hovering above Iruka. He felt no raindrops falling onto him, though it was still raining. He flushed as he was reminded how silly a state he was at the moment, but nevertheless, turned to look at his new shelter. He was greeted by an umbrella-wielding Kakashi, who had squatted down to face him, a slight twinkle of amusement in his usually slack eye.  
  
"Ka.Kakashi-sensei." He squeaked.  
  
"Good morning Iruka-sensei. Having a morning swim in the mud?" Kakashi teased.  
  
"N. NO!"  
  
With his one eye in a happy curve once more, he gathered Iruka up onto his feet, and patted a towel and a new shirt onto the man's cold hands.  
  
"There. I'll get the other idiot." The grey-haired man handed the open umbrella to Iruka, and opened another he was carrying along with an extra set of towel and shirt, and headed towards the soaking Naruto.  
  
  
  
When the rain stopped, the three were eating at the nearest ramen store.  
  
- To be continued - 


	3. Ramen Ramen Paradise!

Disclaimer: All copyrights of Naruto and company belong to Kishimoto Masashi.  
  
"I want a SUPER HUGE bowl of miso ramen!" The hungry boy exclaimed, prying a pair of wooden chopsticks apart. "All that work made me famished!" Naruto emphasized his words by clutching one side of the chopstick on each grubby hand, and simultaneously banging them onto the table.  
  
"Boss! I want it super hot and super fast! I'm hungry!"  
  
Iruka shook his head in contempt. "Manners, Naruto. Manners." He turned to face the owner of the run-down, yet homey ramen shop and apologised awkwardly.  
  
The shop was made almost entirely of rustic wood and metal, and the oren which hung above the entrance had 'Ramen' painted in Japanese calligraphy. Wooden chairs and tables were in a linear format across the floors, and the worn scrapings caused by friction was a telltale sign of them being old furniture. The three had decided to settle for the table just by the window, where it overlooked the outskirts of Konoha. There was a bar at the end of the shop, and from behind it, was where the owner; and cook, worked.  
  
"Heh heh, it's all right, such a lively fellow." He piped up from behind, dismissing it with a hearty laugh, and proceeded to slice the fishcake into paper-thin fillets, which were splayed into the bowl of steaming hot noodles with ease of experience.  
  
"Tab's on you, right?" Kakashi only grinned as he addressed to the raven- haired man, his chopsticks roosted casually on his fingers.  
  
Iruka coughed and sputtered slightly, picking up a napkin to fold neatly onto his lap. He tried to ignore the other man. "Naruto, get a napkin before you spill onto yourself."  
  
The jounin sensei rested his forehead on the back of his left palm, chopsticks inclined. He eyed the towels and the dark blue umbrellas that hung at the side of the store, and then that same slack eye spun to focus on the dry shirt Iruka was wearing.  
  
That stare made the other man gulp.  
  
"Yeah. My treat." He hastily turned to his food.  
  
The one eye broke into a happy curve, as Kakashi delved his chopsticks into his food.  
  
Suddenly, Naruto stopped chewing. With noodles still hanging from his mouth, he gawked, wide eyed at his second teacher. Iruka faced the boy, wondering why the noisy slurps ceased. "Naruto, what is.?"  
  
Iruka halted in his speech, following the blonde's gaze. He too, gaped.  
  
Kakashi had his right hand holding the warm bowl tilted near towards his mouth, when he realised that two pairs of curious eyes were staring at him.  
  
"Kakashi-sensei," The boy began, "Are you going to eat with your mask on?" As he spoke, threads of noodle waggled beneath his chin, like a greasy curtain. Naruto did not seem to mind, though, as his thoughts are preoccupied with Kakashi.  
  
The grey-haired man blinked, and then he set his bowl down again onto the table. "No, of course not."  
  
Iruka just stared.  
  
Their bewilderment made the older man laugh, his relaxed eye turning into that happy curve once more. He shifted slightly in his seat, and used his chopstick-ed hand to point through the window on the other side of the shop. "Hey, there's a rainbow."  
  
Both Naruto and Iruka twisted around to see Nature's palette, their backs facing the table. Sure enough, they were greeted with a wondrous display of indigos and reds and yellows painted across the bright sunny skies.  
  
The boy was fascinated, for that was the first time he ever experienced an authentic rainbow. As the breeze gusted through the window grills, Naruto suddenly remembered about his unfinished meal, and sucked the remaining strands of ramen into his mouth, and turned back to the table to resume eating.  
  
Iruka turned back, in unison, but when he was about to face his bowl of ramen, the corner of his eye noticed something else.  
  
"KAKASHI-SENSEI!" The raven-haired man almost shrieked.  
  
Hearing his name, the man looked at Iruka, as he put the chopsticks down onto the table. "Yeah?"  
  
Iruka stared again.  
  
Kakashi's bowl of ramen, soup, noodle and all, was empty, except for a slice of untouched fishcake. And Kakashi was still masked. He looked into his bowl, and a look of understanding dawned his eye. "You wanted the fishcake? Why, say so." And he proceeded to pick up his chopsticks to pluck the fishcake from his bowl to add onto Iruka's lukewarm ramen.  
  
At the sound of his sensei's holler, Naruto looked up, and remembered also, his earlier question. His eyes fixed onto the now empty bowl in front of Kakashi. Naruto grinned.  
  
"Ha ha! That's a great job! Teach me how to eat that fast! Teach!"  
  
Iruka sniffed, and he rocked back onto his chair in defeat.  
  
Kakashi only snickered.  
  
At the other side of the shop, Asuma and Shikamaru were playing a bout of Go.  
  
- To be continued - 


	4. Azuma Banzai!

Disclaimer: All copyrights of Naruto and company belong to Kishimoto Masashi.  
  
Cigarette smoke wafted around the two, as the man contemplated on his next, excruciating move. Deep in thought, the thin white stick drooped dangerously low from his parted lips. Asuma frowned. Concentration was not one of his better attributes.  
  
Sensing a loss of direction from his teacher, the young one pouted indignantly. "You've lost. Admit it." He hated to waste time, and thought of the meagre struggling by the losing party even more cumbersome.  
  
"Hurry up, Asuma-sensei."  
  
Asuma noticed a vacant spot on the grid calling out to him. He sniggered, changing his position to rest his aching back comfortably against the wall. Right hand outstretched, the bearded man slammed his black seed onto the board deftly with his third over his forefinger, a sign of sheer confidence. He edged more towards the wall and propped his left leg up onto the chair beside him, still smug as he peeled the stick from his lips to flick cigarette ash with a kink of his wrist and fingers. When he was satisfied with the clean stick, he put it back in the wonted crevice between his lips, resting that elbow onto the propped-up knee.  
  
He faced his student haughtily, "Let's see how you surround that." He said, and sucked another draught of smoke.  
  
The boy frowned, his impatient scowl never leaving his smooth face. "Are you sure?"  
  
This familiar question brought the older man down a nerve. He chewed edgily on the cigarette filter, gaze never leaving the brown-griddled board.  
  
"Yes!" He gritted through his teeth.  
  
Shikamaru lowered his hunching form towards the table to support his chin with an open palm, and shrugged. "Ok." And he advanced to drop his white seed onto the worst spot imaginable for Asuma.  
  
"ARGH! I've lost again!" The bearded man roared heartily.  
  
"So today's ramen is on you, again." Shikamaru turned to reach for the menu, only to notice that it wasn't in the rack on the table. The rack was empty. Instead he saw an amused Kakashi with the menu in hand, leaning against the wall opposite his teacher.  
  
"You never learn, Asuma-sensei." The grey-haired man grinned through his mask, pleased to see his generally poised friend in a mortifying situation.  
  
Asuma grunted in response. He stood up from his comfort enough to snatch the menu from Kakashi's hand. The latter's sole eye turned into that happy curve once again, and slid his hands into his side pockets.  
  
Shikamaru mumbled, "Tanuki ramen set." without even taking a glance at the menu, and sat back onto his chair, arms folded and legs crossed, his trademark scowl still intact.  
  
Asuma grinned at his student. "All right. Boss! I'll have a tanuki ramen set and a miso ramen."  
  
".And a cha shiyu ramen, and a Tokyo ramen, and chawamushi and 5 teriyaki donburi sets." Akimichi called out, as he tumbled through the oren-covered entrance, followed by a giggling Ino.  
  
"Can I have some Hisato ramen too?" Ino stopped her giggles long enough to ask her bearded teacher, eyelashes batting.  
  
Asuma stared at the other two who were now standing by his table beside Shikamaru. "How the hell did you two know I was here?"  
  
"We figured that out when it was nearing lunchtime, and both sensei you and Shikamaru are nowhere else to be found in the village." The longhaired girl tittered as she settled beside her dark-faced teammate, whose scowl grew darker as he loathed the female sex to the max. Shikamaru shifted aside to let Ino into his bench, moving the board and the remnants of their game of Go back into its box.  
  
"Women," He grumbled.  
  
"Since you're treating Shikamaru, you should treat us too!" The plumper boy bounced into the space beside his teacher, forcing Asuma to remove his propped leg to give up more chair space for Akimichi.  
  
He crushed the small portion of cigarette butt against the wall, fusing the flame, and flicked it into the wastebasket beside Kakashi's feet. On noticing this, Kakashi had a nagging feeling that his friend missed his initial target.  
  
The bearded man glanced at his three students, and thought them to be the most adorable bunch in the whole ninja academy. He chuckled with gusto. "Oh all right! It's on me!"  
  
"Asuma banzai!" The two hollered, with arms raised in the air. Even Shikamaru had to cover a soft smirk.  
  
Kakashi was about to move back to his table, when a huge crow jetted into the shop, landing on the counter of the bar. Its massive wings blew wind into and through the ramen store, causing all of its occupants to turn up from their meal.  
  
It squawked frantically, head bobbing up and down towards the grey-haired man, eager to send its message and return home for a feast and well- deserved rest.  
  
The jounin sensei had a look of surprise on his face, a rare expression on his usually slack eye. He motioned towards the bird, and it took off from the counter and landed gracefully onto his arm with a swift flap of its powerful wings. He saw a letter attached to the back of its right foot, which said:  
  
"Hatake Kakashi, report to headquarters."  
  
- To be continued - 


	5. Jirai Yatta!

Disclaimer: All copyrights of Naruto and company belong to Kishimoto Masashi.  
  
The man dragged his feet against the concrete promenade. Huge trees provided comfortable shelter from the sun through this path, and a gentle draft whisked amongst their lush greenery, and through the shades, after- effects of the rain still shimmered. The pavements were newly washed, and he could smell the tang of cut grass as he sauntered. It was such a beautiful day.  
  
Was.  
  
Jounin senseis do NOT report to headquarters for extra duty. Especially not during the times when he could simply, slack off. Whatever this was, it was adding onto Kakashi's annoyance and disappointment - including the fact that he was enjoying himself immensely teasing the wits out of Iruka sensei.  
  
After a bout of strolling, he decided that being irate would not lift his spirits, so with his sole eye sparkling a grin once more, the gray haired man shoveled both gloved hands into his pockets and whistled a childhood tune he was familiar with at the tip of his tongue. That, in conjunction, irritated whosoever who happened to pass by. The teacher, oblivious to all the dirty stares, grinned under his cobalt mask, as he noticed the emerging silhouette of the Hokage office towers.  
  
Upon landing a foot into the highest floor of the HQ, Kakashi felt the strangely tense aura within the site. It was taut enough to tightrope walk on. The Hokage wore a defeated look on his pruned face. This wane expression on Konoha's fourth leader was deadly and rare, and it usually spelt one word.  
  
Orochimaru.  
  
The former Anbu cleared his throat. "Hokage sama. You wished to speak to me?"  
  
The robed man wove a craggy hand to dismiss all others from his room. All other Anbu bodyguards saluted respectfully, and dissipated in unison with the aid of genjutsu. Hokage nodded in approval, and turned to the only one remaining in the room.  
  
"Kakashi sensei." He started, "I." He stopped.  
  
And he frowned, "Konohamaru! That means you too!"  
  
A groan surfaced from a diminutive spot in the room, and a little boy's head revealed behind the Hokage's favorite embroidered silk screens in the far corner.  
  
The boy brushed imaginary dust off his shorts and huffed arrogantly, "Darn! Old man! Give it up! I'll defeat you!" Konohamaru was desperate to cover his embarrassment.  
  
"My child, do we have to go through this EVERYDAY?" Hokage's voice sounded weary.  
  
"Hah! Scared now, old man?" The Hokage's grandson was about to pull a few shurikens from his little pouch, but was interrupted by an outburst of slammed doors.  
  
"KONOHAMARUUUU!" The voice of this intruder rang sharply through the walls and corridor.  
  
The third Hokage sighed. "Yes, Ebisu sensei. He is here."  
  
This bespectacled man shuffled his glasses into their proper position, but to no avail, as his simultaneous apologetic bows skewed the glasses out of place once more.  
  
He sputtered, "Lord Hokage! I'm so sorry! I will deal with this insolent child at once! Forgive my incompetence!" and accentuated this regret by further adjusting his forever slipping spectacles.  
  
The boy humphed determinedly, and proceeded to hurt his grandfather with all his little ninja daggers, but was intercepted by a grumbling, spectacle re-arraying Ebisu, who dragged the plucky grandson off and away from Hokage's room with both arms, and inadvertently slamming the doors shut once more. A muffled apology, then silence settled into the room.  
  
Kakashi rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "Hokage sama?"  
  
"Well, for starters, you're late."  
  
The accused hid a grin under that mask, and nodded an apology.  
  
"And secondly, you're needed to assist the Anbu once more." On saying this, the Hokage stood from his desk, and turned to face the blind-veiled windows, that looked over the vast village. His hands were linked loosely together behind his back, and the tilt of his panama showed that his head was bowed, a sign of meager hope and full trust.  
  
"You will set off at once, as Anbu, and coordinate with the plans when issued. Gai sensei will be your comrade, and he is waiting by the Konoha border to brief you on the mission."  
  
"Gai sensei?" Though serious, Kakashi did not like the thought of working with the taijutsu extremist on a dangerous mission such as this.  
  
The Hokage's eyes slid to glower at the Jounin sensei.  
  
Kakashi bowed. "I understand, Hokage sama. I will report to Gai sensei."  
  
He noticed the glare was unwavering, and continued, ".On time."  
  
Finally satisfied, the third leader of Konoha nodded curtly, and wove his dismissal, the other hand still placed behind his back.  
  
"Do not worry about your students. Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura would be led under. ."  
  
.  
  
". . JI RAI YA?!" Naruto yelled, apparently unhappy with his relief teacher.  
  
- To be continued - 


End file.
